<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>searching skin like a fiend by eloha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554115">searching skin like a fiend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha'>eloha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a lesson in depravity [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, But it's there, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sweet, Worship, a slight mention though, a tag I never thought I'd use, lit rally so much, making love under the moonlight, subtle in all areas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think I’m trying to woo you darling?” Doflamingo drawls, delighted at best. </p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a lesson in depravity [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>searching skin like a fiend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wouldn't say this is my best work, but it's one of my favorites. Usually I would say that you can read this alone, but I think (if you haven't already) read it from the beginning to get the full experience. It's nothing too serious, I just really love where I went with this series skdjdsk </p><p>Also, sorry for any typos!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law didn’t know what to expect when Doflamingo called him over, but it certainly wasn’t this. </p><p>There were a lot of words the raven-haired man could use to describe the older one- sadistic, elusive, flamboyant. The list is very long. If someone were to ask him, Law could have given a very detailed, and <i>very well</i> thought out list- but maybe that’s just his bias showing.  </p><p>One thing Law never pegged the older man for was a sentimentalist.  </p><p>It wasn’t like he didn’t believe Doflamingo had feelings. On the contrary, Law liked to believe he was on the receiving end of it at times. The last time they were together flittered across his mind after he hung up the phone- </p><p><i>I need you so bad Law</i>- </p><p>Whispered across his skin. </p><p>His face still flames up just thinking about it, wondering why Doflamingo looked so worried voicing that out loud. Really, when he thinks about it, that entire time the blonde seemed off somehow. Maybe it was the fact that his words lacked that bite, let Law do whatever he wanted and he just <i>took</i> it.  </p><p>So, when Doflamingo asks him to come over in that soft voice, rare as it is, Law was compelled to agree. He could never find it in him to deny the man, and maybe that will come back around to bite him in the ass one day, but he’ll take whatever he can get at this point.  </p><p>Vergo unusually greets him outside of the mansion today, the word <i>greet</i> used very lightly, because it seems as if he doesn’t take notice of the other man until he’s walking up the steps. He snaps out of his gaze quickly, giving him a nod in acknowledgment. </p><p>“Young master is in the garden.”  </p><p>“Not in the office?” Law doesn’t know why the question comes out so surprised, probably because he hasn’t been anywhere in the house except the essential places. He never thought to go snooping around since Doflamingo seemed keen on his privacy. </p><p>Vergo hums and Law takes that as much of an answer as he’s going to get.  </p><p>Law takes the familiar route through the corridor, quickly turning left down the hallway he’s seen Doflamingo take numerous times when he has business to attend to after their time spent together. The walk has always seemed further, probably because he was always looking at the blonde as he goes, now he’s in the same place.  </p><p>Law spots the older man easily enough through the glass windows, sitting on a bench before a puddle of sparkling water- a <i>lake</i> would be a better word for it. It nearly takes up the entire backyard with room still to spare. Different colored flowers adorn the space, if it had been lighter outside he’d be able to make out the shades, but with the moon high in the sky the only thing he can make out is the shape of Doflamingo and the moon cast on water. </p><p>Doflamingo doesn’t turn when Law cracks the door open, letting it close faintly behind him, not wanting to disturb the man. His head is still tilted up to the sky and Law tentatively moves forward, watching as his head turns to the side when he makes it around the bench.  </p><p>“Hey there doll.” The side of Doflamingo’s lips quirk up in a smile, at least they try to. Even behind the shades and the moonlight, it’s clear he looks exhausted. </p><p>“Should I be concerned?” Law muses, wanting to lighten up the mood somehow, and also because he has no clue what to say. </p><p>Seeing the older man like this makes him nervous for some reason. That boyish grin gone, even that untouchable air that surrounds him all the time has dissipated.  </p><p>“Over me? Not at all, come sit.” Doflamingo pats the spot next to him and Law happily obliges, content with the way their thighs press together on the cushion, the heat of his skin warming him up under the spring night. </p><p>Law glances at the man, contemplation covering his face, constellations reflected on his glasses. </p><p>“Mingo,” Law says softly. </p><p>“It was just a long day,” Doflamingo sighs tiredly, arm stretched behind Law to pull him closer. His heart crashing against his chest when the blonde nuzzles his nose in his hair.  </p><p>This is a side Law has never seen of him before, can’t quite grasp that there’s more to the man than booted feet and stinging palms. This one shows a living, breathing man that bleeds red, proves that he has his morose days just like the rest of us lowly humans.  </p><p>“I’ve missed you.”  </p><p>The words could have been air rustling his hair, spoken as delicately as wind, breath catching in his throat. Knowing that Doflamingo misses Law like how he misses him makes a fire light up under his skin. All this time he told himself that his feelings were one sided, but here Doflamingo is laying it out like it’s just so fucking easy.  </p><p>“I’ve missed you too.” </p><p>“Do you miss me how I miss you.” Doflamingo murmurs, lips brushing across the shell of his ear.  </p><p>Law turns his head, looking at him under his eyelashes, and he knew he would always look beautiful like this. Luminescence painting his face, sculpting the shape of his nose, jawline, lips. It’s all very ethereal, tempts Law to take up a pen and paper and recount Doflamingo’s beauty with verses.  </p><p>“I wonder.”  </p><p>Law’s eyes flutter when he kisses the side of his lips, just as sweet as those words, peppering across his skin until it feels as if Doflamingo is a part of him, melting into him. He lets himself be guided onto his lap, tilting his head back to give the bigger man access to his throat, tiny licks to his clavicle have his hips rolling. </p><p>“I think about this all the time,” Doflamingo confesses, nipping the skin not nearly hard enough to satisfy Law, “think about <i>you</i> all the time,” nails digging into his back, pulling him closer as if they’re not already close enough, “god, Law, it’s just-” </p><p>Doflamingo cuts himself off and Law feels like he can’t fucking <i>breathe</i>. The blonde’s lips are over every inch of skin he can caress, big palms splayed out touching whatever he can reach, and Law is just pliant under it all. Sits on top of him and <i>lets</i> Doflamingo reach, and touch, and pull all of the younger man apart, back together. </p><p>“Does anyone else touch you like this?” Rough words accompanied with the bite Law was craving last, “hold you like this, kiss you like this.” Doflamingo yanks Law’s pants down and all present thoughts seep out of his mind when calloused fingers trace his rim. </p><p>“<i>Tell me</i> Law.” Doflamingo pushes his thumb past the tight muscle and all of Law’s body sings at the burn, his cock twitching to life quickly at the rough treatment. </p><p>“<i>No</i>, Doffy only-” </p><p>“Yeah that’s right.” There’s that smug little bastard. </p><p>Law aches at the loss when Doflamingo snatches his thumb out, tries not to whine, but then he’s pushing two fingers into the younger man’s mouth. Lips slightly curled up at the edges, the beginnings of a grin leaking through. He sucks on the digits easily, not needing to be told. Law closes his eyes and hums, running his tongue along the pads of his fingers, slipping them in between, spit pooling on his tongue the longer he sucks them.  </p><p>“So beautiful Law,” Doflamingo praises. </p><p>Law sucks harder just to get more of that taste, looks through hooded eyes as he wraps his lips tightly around the digits and hollows out his cheeks. Law knows he’s ruddy, knows how desperately hard he is already, but the sight of that smile finally breaking free spurs him on. He does it as if it’s his cock, bobbing his head until saliva is seeping out the corners of his mouth, drenching the fingers along with his chin. </p><p>“Such a beautiful, messy little thing. I love you like this.” </p><p>Law moans at the words, telling himself Doflamingo didn’t mean it that way, but he still revels in it all the same.  </p><p>“My pretty boy.” Doflamingo muses. </p><p>Law has no idea what he did to deserve such accolades, but his body is floating because of it, grounded due to that raspy tone and fingers on his tongue, thighs shaped around muscular ones. Threads of spit slap down on his chin when Doflamingo removes his fingers, using one hand to grab Law’s ass, the other one rubbing slick fingers on his hole. Law’s head knocks forward onto his shoulder, sucking in a shuddering breath when his pointer finger finally pushes inside of him.  </p><p>“Let me hear those sounds baby,” Doflamingo urges and Law lets slip a tiny moan, body opening for that eager slide, “that’s it, give me more.” </p><p><i>Holy fuck</i>. </p><p>Law’s not going to last long with him talking like that, his finger now pumping shallowly in his hole, a litany of moans cascading out of his mouth at how fucking good it feels. It hasn’t even been that long since they’ve been like this, it could have only been a week or two, but every moment they spent together doesn’t amount to <i>anything</i> Doflamingo is doing to him right now. He’s easily making Law fall apart with only his words and a finger up his ass, and he can’t do anything except claw at his shirt, rocking back with the intention to get his cock up his ass. </p><p>“Does anyone make you feel as good as I do,” another slick finger pushing in, twisting and spreading, Law feels stretched thin, “I asked you a question Law.” </p><p>Doflamingo bites his shoulder and Law spasms, hips shooting forward, grinding back.  </p><p>“Nuh uh.” God it’s so hard to even formulate words, thoughts, all coherent responses fading from his mind. So filled up with Doflamingo’s touch, teeth, hands on him. He’s all he can think about. </p><p>“What was that?” The blonde scissors his fingers apart, other hand pulling his ass cheek.  </p><p>Doflamingo hooks his chin over Law’s shoulder, and the thought that he’s watching himself fuck his fingers into him almost sends him hurdling over the edge, but then he stops. Law whimpers pathetically at the squelch, hole gaping at the loss. </p><p>“<i>Mingo</i>.” </p><p>“Hmm?” As uninterested as possible, Doflamingo’s hand pulling his shirt up, showing off Law’s back to the night sky. The sudden chill of the air making him gasp. </p><p>“Nobody, nobody makes me feel like you do.” Law’s confession sounds louder than he hoped, or maybe it’s just that quiet now. </p><p>Doflamingo says nothing, cicadas echoing in the distance, goosebumps rise on the raven’s skin. Time could have stopped, he feels suspended in the air, only hearing his panting and the sounds of his heart pounding away in his ears, and then he feels it. Senses Doflamingo’s mouth working open, seizing up when something slick and cool slides from the base of his spine to the crack of his ass, digits quickly sweeping up the saliva.  </p><p>“I know.” The amused tone is lost on him when two fingers plunge in his ass, pumping in and out at a rhythm faster than what it was before.  </p><p>Law snaps his eyes closed, moaning loudly, not caring in the least that it’s echoing. The only thing he cares about is those fingers hooking inside of him, dragging against his walls, easily finding that spot and Law <i>sings</i>. Throwing his head back while Doflamingo rubs intently on his prostate, lips back attached to his skin, sucking a bruising mark under his jaw, teeth raking across the mark.  </p><p>“Mingo, I- need more, <i>more</i>.” </p><p>So quick to oblige, a third finger pressing in next to the others, the stretch bringing tears to Law’s eyes. God it feels pleasurable in the most painful way possible, two slick fingers gingerly fucking him along with a dry one. Law’s mouth drops open, tugging on Doflamingo’s shirt, rutting back to let those pretty little digits sink more inside of him. </p><p>“Do you need more baby?” Doflamingo twists his fingers and Law swears he becomes a part of those stars, “you know I’ll give you anything, just tell me what you need Law and I’ll give it all to you.” </p><p>Oh dear <i>god</i>. </p><p>Law’s head falls forward, cock twitching at his reflection in those glasses. He looks completely fucked out, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over, lips parted and spilling moans.  </p><p>“Fill me, I want you inside of me.” </p><p>“It’s all yours.” </p><p>Doflamingo removes his fingers and Law almost cries knowing he’s about to get fucked. He smashes his lips against the blondes, licking across his bottom one until he opens for him. Law fumbles for Doflamingo’s belt, a practiced ease to his trembling fingers, sweeping his tongue across the older man’s while he pulls his cock out.  </p><p>He doesn’t have the present mind to be patient, Law welcomes the chaffing of his pants across his thighs when Doflamingo tugs them down further. The kiss faltering as Law rises on his knees, lining his dick up with his hole. The set of the older man’s jaw spurs him on, has him eagerly sitting down, taking every single inch of Doflamingo with a lewd moan. And oh, it feels so fucking good. The stretch, the length of him slowly filling Law up, touching every part of him. The moment seeming more intimate from any other one they’ve shared.  </p><p>“You could rival the moon.” </p><p>Law wants to tell Doflamingo to shut up, bring out that sadistic part of him that makes him cry, anything but this soft sweet tone that he’s never heard before. His fingers flex along his skin and Law sucks in a sharp breath, dropping down on his cock, eyes rolling back at the familiar burn. The touch is unfamiliar, it’s soft and soothing on his waist, thumbs rubbing circles along his skin. Even behind the glasses it’s clear Doflamingo is gazing at him softly and Law wants to hide. </p><p><i>Tell him</i>- </p><p>Law rises on his knees until his cock is almost out of him, rocking back down, picking up a sinful rhythm that has Doflamingo biting his lip- </p><p><i>Tell him you love him</i>. </p><p>Law snaps his eyes closed, digging his nails into Doflamingo’s shoulders, driving down on his length. <i>Desperate</i> to find that bundle of nerves inside of him. </p><p>“Look at me,” a whisper that leaves the younger whimpering. Focusing on the stretch in his thighs, knees sinking into the cushion of the bench, cock straining in his pants. </p><p>“Law, look at me baby.” </p><p>No <i>doll</i>, not even a little <i>slut</i> thrown in there. This is Doflamingo splaying his chest open and letting Law gaze at the organ settling inside of him, raw and hollow, and on perfect display, vulnerable in the way his pleas taste. Law cracks his eyes open, sobbing when Doflamingo rocks up, as easy as fucking breathing. Reaching his prostate as <i>easy</i> as fucking breathing. </p><p>“Fuck,” Law gasps. </p><p>“It feels good?” </p><p>The bench creaks under the weight of them, but it does- feels so fucking good when Doflamingo thrusts up, still just as slow but goddamn it’s the best he’s ever had. </p><p>“<i>Yeah</i>.” </p><p>And Doflamingo just takes, takes him, hands pushing Law down by his hips, impaling him on his cock. Movements precise, meticulous, knowing exactly what the younger man needs and giving it to him. Law’s moans travel up to the night sky, trickling into the universe, holding on and fucking back onto the hard length. Doflamingo’s groan shooting straight up his spine, needing to hear more of him, etch it into his veins.  </p><p>“I love the way you fuck me,” Doflamingo grunts. </p><p>What a horribly, wretched man. Law clenches at that, blood rushing straight to his dick. </p><p>“Love you bouncing on my cock.” </p><p>“Mingo,” tears leak out the corner of his eyes, nerves frenzied at the words. </p><p>“Yes baby?” Doflamingo’s nails dig into his skin. The picture the man before him makes; letting Law use him and not giving a shit about it. Looking as if he fucking <i>relishes</i> it. </p><p>Law stutters on top of him, choking out a moan, head knocking forward when Doflamingo is right there picking up the pace. Heat travels up and down his body, licking under his skin, pulling him taunt until the coiling in his stomach springs free. He comes hard between them. Doflamingo’s name ricocheting through time, seeping into the water behind them, serenading it to the moon.  </p><p>Law’s trembling on top of him, pants sticking to his skin, and the older man continues to fuck him through it. Tugging him down until all the air is snapped out of his lungs, slumping against him, eager to be used now that he’s spent.  </p><p>“Up.” </p><p>“H-huh?” </p><p>“Let me see you.” </p><p>Something shifts in this moment, whether it’s the moons axis, or the tilt of their own universe; Law doesn’t know. All he knows is that when he leans back, Doflamingo shifting inside of him until his cock head is stretching his rim. Something passes between them in that moment and the next, their past selves and maybe even future ones. Doflamingo keeps his eyes on him, jerking his cock off, and Law has never found something hotter; incredibly fucking sexy.  </p><p>Just watching him, reflection staring back, knowing Doflamingo is tracing every single spec of his skin under moonlight, bringing himself closer and closer to orgasm. Law is doing this, <i>he</i> is. This man is about to cum after making sure he was spent first, not even using him to complete himself, but utilizing his own hand. Dynamics changed completely, in a way that Law would never admit out loud, but he holds all the cards in his hands now.  </p><p>And if there wasn’t a better moment for this, moonlight cast down on the man before him, breeze whipping and curling around them, owls hooting along with the cicadas. Law opens his mouth, freezes only for a second when that hand grazes across his ass, Doflamingo swelling up inside of him. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>Doflamingo’s eyebrows shoot up, mouth parting open on the most melodic sound Law has ever heard. The warmth filling up inside of him, hot seed shooting and dripping down Doflamingo’s length, his hand still pumping his cock. Law etches every single hitch of his breath, twist of his palm, trembles in his body. Burns all of it into his memory until his orgasm ceases, and then it’s nothing but the both of them breathing harshly.  </p><p>Law watches Doflamingo’s head fall back, chest heaving, and he slides down his cock. No matter if it’s softening up or not, Law wants to <i>feel</i> him in this moment. </p><p>“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Doflamingo sighs, and Law can’t help but laugh, “you mean it though?” </p><p>Law hesitates for only a second, the amount of time it takes for Doflamingo to raise up and look at him. </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>Law almost thought it was daybreak with the smile Doflamingo graces him with, tugging him close to press kisses to his lips, chaste and oh so sweet.  </p><p>“I love you too, god it was killing me holding it in.” Doflamingo confesses and then it’s Law’s turn to raise his eyebrows. </p><p>“Wait, what?” </p><p>“For a smart man you’re pretty obtuse.” Doflamingo admits. </p><p>“I just didn’t think, I mean I wouldn’t expect you to say it just because I had, but I didn’t think you would-” </p><p>“And why wouldn’t I love you,” Doflamingo says, clearly amused at Law's fumbling for words, “I might’ve loved you the very first time I saw you.” </p><p>“I didn’t expect you to be such a romantic,” Law retorts, but it’s clear he’s affected with how breathless his voice is.  </p><p>Doflamingo hums, pushes a lock of hair behind Law’s ear and suddenly he’s that same lovesick teenager from years ago.  </p><p>“Do you think I’m trying to woo you darling?” Doflamingo drawls, delighted at best. </p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.” </p><p>Doflamingo’s smile is all teeth when he tugs Law close, big palms splayed out on either side of his shoulder blades, effectively caging him in.  </p><p>“That’s such a shame,” Doflamingo murmurs and Law traces each word that drips off those lips with his eyes, completely enraptured, “I’ve been trying to this whole time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm in love with this baby here mainly because of soft Doffy, like giving praise Doffy, that 'I love you let me worship you' Doffy. LIKE I NEEDED IT!!!!!! And Law is all like 'don't treat me delicately' cause he loves him and shit, and doesn't know that he loves him back. The 'you could rival the moon' part... goddamn my heart. And this ending?!?!?!?!?!? Please,,,just lwt me cry in peace I had a time writing this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>